1. Technical Field
The present disclosure describes sutures having connection structures which enable various lengths and configurations of sutures to be created.
2. Background of Related Art
Medical sutures may be formed from a variety of materials and may be configured for use in limitless applications. Sutures are provided in various lengths and typically have a needle attached to at least one end thereof. Barbed sutures are also known, the barbs may comprise a single direction, e.g., monodirectional barbed suture or two directions, e.g., bidirectional barbed suture. In certain situations, it may be preferable for the user to choose a different suture configuration.